Harley Swoop
Harley Swoop is created and owned by Nightlock Kryptonite, and he is''' finished'. He has been in around two games, placing 23rd, 19th place and 11th. Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first. He is a '''signature tribute' and is alslo''' one of my 3 favorite tributes'. Information '''Name:' Harley Swoop Age: 14 District: 13 (14 or 5) ''' Appearance: '''Personality: '''He is a sarcastic, friendly, strong-willed, very intelligent and a tiny bit snobbish . He has been brought up with money and is a very big spender. He is very friendly but is also a bit like marmite, you love him or you hate him. and when you love him, he is still a bit of a handful. he doesn't care if people hate him and can easily bounce off any bad comments put towards him. he lives in the richest part of District 5 (14 or 13) and has many friends. He has a very twisted sense of humor, for example, Him and his group of friends saw a man fall down 2 flights of stairs, killing him, and Harley's friends found it awful but he started to giggle under his breath and then broke out into a laugh. '''Weapon Of Choice: Bow and Arrows Alternate weapons: Throwing Knives and Blow-darts Reaping: '''He volunteered to save his brother because he couldn't stand to see him put to death and his best friend Piper was reaped too. Double whammy. Strengths: He is smart and fairly small and incredibly stealthy Weaknesses: He has gained a great emotional attachment to Piper and would hate to see her die, he is also not that strong but is strong enough to handle a bow and arrow '''Alliance: With his district partner, Piper. Token: His scarf that his mother gave him Interview angle: Kind, intelligent and a bit snobbish Bloodbath Strategy: Don't run into the cornucopia because he is sure to die. If he has a alliance then he will link up with them and run as far south as they can Games Strategy: Be evasive. Just run away and stick to the trees with his alliance, while pick-pocketing other tributes but not killing them, then in the final 8, Start killing and aim to win for his sisters and brother. His cuteness will make him unnoticed so he will not be a threat to the bigger tributes, but slowly reveal that he will do everything it takes to see his family again Reason For Winning: To return to his family so no-one else would have to take tesserae. Back-story: Just a normal boy from 5 who has two sisters, a brother and a dad that lived in the richer part of 13 (14 or 5). His mum was electrocuted when he was 8 and still has flashbacks of that moment, he also has flashbacks of when he and two of his friends, Piper and Tim, were on a cliff edge and it broke, leaving Piper and Tim holding to a bit of rock, then he realized that he had to choose who to save, in the end he chose to save Piper and they watched Tim plummet to the bottom of the cliff, splattering him. This left him and Piper inseparable. Considering he is the oldest, Harley took out tesserae for the rest of his family which left his with loads of names in the bowl, but his 12 year old brother was reaped and he couldn't just stand and watch while his sister was put to death, so he volunteered. He wants to win the games so his family will not lose another member. Also, he is a socialite and is always at parties and celebrations with his two best friends, Ebony and Glow, because the rest of his social group are very secluded and underground. A few weeks before he was reaped, him and his group saw a man fall down 2 flights of stairs and unfortunately killing him, but Harley started to giggle for a unknown reason and then burst out into a laugh. He then realized that his has a very twisted sense of humor. Trivia *Harley is the first male tribute Nightlock Kryptonite has ever made *Harley's District partner is Piper Quinn *Harley and Piperwere the first tributes that Nightlock has ever entered into a games Gallery Harley Swoop Reaping.png|Harley Swoop Reaping Harley Swoop Tribute Parade.png|Harley Swoop Tribute Parade Harley Swoop Arena.png|Harley Swoop Arena Harley Swoop Victor.png|Harley Swoop Victor Category:14 year olds Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 13 Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Volunteer